Mysterious Girl Meets Mysterious Girl
MYSTERIOUS GIRL MEETS MYSTERIOUS GIRL ( PART 1 OF THE GIRL-MEETS-GIRL STORY ARC ) CHAPTER 7 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---Anime Episode 4, " Mysterious Girl Meets Girl " ) Summary Surprising to everyone, Oka shares her bento ( lunchbox ) with Urabe one day. Later that afternoon, Tsubaki questions Urabe about friendship with Oka, to which she denies any such thing. Little does the couple know, but Oka is secretly watching them from across the street. The next day in PE class, Urabe is injured, and Oka takes her to the nurse's office for First Aid, but nobody is there. Oka dresses Urabe's wound, but then tricks Urabe into sharing Urabe's drool with her. What mysterious process is at work such that Urabe, unwittingly, is able to somehow pass a duplicate injury to Oka ? Plot One day, Oka surprises everyone by asking Urabe if she can sit at Urabe's desk and eat her bento ( lunch ) while Urabe sleeps. Urabe agrees, and returns to sleeping. Soon, though, Urabe is awakened by the delicious aroma, and Oka offers to feed her, which, to the shock of Tsubaki, Ueno and the other classmates, Urabe accepts. That afternoon, as they are walking home from school, Tsubaki questions Urabe if Oka and herself are now friends. Urabe flatly denies it, with Tsubaki pointing out that Urabe looked so, so happy. Urabe boldly declares that she needs no friends, because Tsubaki is her one and only friend. They then do their daily drool routine, and then part company. Little does either one know or suspect, but Oka is secretly watching them, from across the street on an elevated walkway. Why is Oka interested in their drool bond ? The next day, for girl's PE class, the girls are running relay races. On one leg of the race, Urabe and a twin tail girl get their feet tangled, and Urabe falls to the gravel track, injuring her knee. Nevertheless, Urabe gets up and completes the race. Afterward, the twin tail girl apologizes, and even though Urabe says that her scraped and bleeding knee is 'no big deal', the coach tells her to go to the nurses office for treatment. Oka offers to take her, since Oka is a the class health rep. However, the nurse is not in her office at this time, so Oka decides to clean and dress Urabe's wound herself. It then dawns on Oka that this is a rare opportunity to confirm something about Urabe. She takes a bottle of cider soda from the office refrigerator, drinks from it, and then offers a drink to Urabe, which she accepts. After drinking, Urabe returns the soda to Oka, who drinks from the bottle again. With this indirect method, Oka has now tasted Urabe's drool. Oka asks Urabe if they can be friends, but is rebuffed with a resounding ' NO ! '. A disappointed Oka then takes her leave, only to be stopped by Urabe's shouting to her that her leg is injured and bleeding. A shocked and frightened Urabe screams, that what is happening right now just 'can not be' ! Category:Chapters